Naomi Rand
Naomi Rand was the mother to future Delta Squad member Derrick Rand and was apart of the New Republic Spy force during the final years of the Roman Wars. Naomi fought beside Andres along with a band of other past misfits and fighters. History Early Life When Naomi was a child she showed a natural skill in being quiet and sneaking around her home when playing around. When she became older in her teenage years, Naomi showed a great skill in marksmanship when her father took her to go shooting for the first time. In her teenage years, Naomi had become a galactic trader and traded goods from planet to planet. The Roman Wars Joining the Cause At the height of the Roman Wars, Naomi decided she wanted to join the cause, feeling that her skills in shooting and sneaking could be a benefit to the Rebel Alliance. Naomi was able to join in and went under the command of Sylvia who was a professional member of the spy network. Naomi eventually rose into the ranks after her leadership to attack Tak Base on Anaxes. Naomi also had a few run ins with Delta Squad while at Yavin Base, but didn't see them too often since they were always on dangerous missions. Assault on Yavin When the Empire attacked Yavin after the M4-78 Campaign, Naomi was one of the data protectors during the siege. Naomi along with other spies, were tasked with grabbing and protecting as much secret data from the Empire as possible and retreating to the rebel transports as soon as possible. She was on board one of the first transports to flee Yavin once the Ion Cannons disrupted one of the Star Destroyers blocking their path. Battle of Maximus Prime Three years later at the Battle of Maximus Prime, Naomi would assist in the assault on the Shield tower on the main battlefield. Naomi assisted Mandalore and Rose to activate the Up links and provide Ion Disruptors to fire at the AT-AT walkers. When the walkers were down, Naomi fought alongside Jonathan Flores to protect a U-wing transport for future extraction. When the shields were lowered by Ian and the Sun Crusher fired on the planets surface, Naomi and the rebels escaped the surface in the transports before the huge dust storms and radiation could reach them from the blast zone. When the Sun Crusher was destroyed hours later, a massive victory party was held on the planets surface with the native Bothan Species that lived on the planet. Naomi and her husband who was a pilot that fought in the space battle, joined her and they embraced for what the future would hold. Roman's Storehouse About three years after the Battle of Maximus Prime, Naomi worked for the New Republic once again as a spy and intergalactic trader. While the Empire was fighting back and preoccupying Delta Squad, Andres recruited Naomi and her new Spy force to help him lead an assault on Roman's secret store house that he believed he had. For the next few months they went from planet to planet arresting Imperial Leaders and gaining leads to Roman's storagehouse. After space battle in Imperial Space, Andres and Naomi were able to take down Roman's sentinel droid and reveal the location of the secret house. It was located on Candros. At the storehouse they were able to find Andres's old lightsaber and his right hand that he had lost on Wayland. Other artifacts such as lightsaber crystals were found and Andres and the spy force took them for themselves to help with Andre's new Jedi Order. Before any of them could leave, the team was attacked by stormtroopers and were forced to defend themselves until they could call in their ship. During the skirmish, one of the members of the team, Kane, is killed by a shrapnel from a thermal detonator explosion. Naomi comforts him before he dies before Andres is able to take out the rest of the troopers. The team takes his body with them to their trip back to Chandrila. Battle of Brentaal IV Liberation of Bespin Search for Bruce Starkiller Battle of Rakata Prime End of War and Retirement When the final battle of the war took place on Rakata Prime, Naomi and her husband Erik Rand went back to Naomi's homeworld of Fondor to raise their new child after Naomi became pregnant with a baby boy. Husbands Death Search for Andres